Counting on Me
by Zenro
Summary: Summary: Two years after the war -after banishing the boy who lived- Voldemort is still having difficulty quelling the rebels for good. When Voldemort sends two Death Eaters to get the boy will he willingly go along, or will he wish to stay with the family he has made himself. MagicalAnimagus!Harry, Slash


**Summary: Two years after the war -after banishing the boy who lived- Voldemort is still having difficulty quelling the rebels for good. When Voldemort sends two Death Eaters to get the boy will he willingly go along, or will he wish to stay with the family he has made himself.**

**MagicalAnimagus!Harry, Slash**

**I should be working on 'Take Me Away', but writers block sucks. I'm not giving up though!**

**Anyways off with this lovely peice of work**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Voldemort paced his study. His Death Eaters have been searching for Potter for almost 3 months now and he was growing more impatient by the day. A knock on the door shook him from his frustrating thoughts. He composed himself and sat in his large chair before bringing out his wand and opening the door.

"Ah Lucius, What news do you bring me?"

"My Lord, I have information that I believe will help us find Potter."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do tell." He gestured for the man to take a seat.

Harry got out of his small but soft bed covered in furs before getting dressed. He knew today was going to be entertaining; first thing was hunting with the pack, than distributing the weekly medication to the sick. After that was him and Aurarius`s time to relax in the small cottage.

"Aurelius!" He called out, and a large Grimm with golden eyes came trampling into the room, almost running in to him in the process. "Easy, save some energy for the hunt."

The Grimm let out a light bark and began running towards the door of the cottage and Harry followed close behind.

Outside the hut stood 3 other men, each one having their own animal close by. "Hey Damian, your right on time for once!"

"Oh hush, you guys are just usually early!"

The tallest man (6"9) was named Adoni, and the leader of the hunting party gave Harry a joking glare before starting to chuckle. "Alright guys, let's get going before all the women are up. It's always too noisy here in the morning."

The others agreed and began to head into the woods. Adoni led the way with his familiar, a cougar.

Harry followed close behind him standing at about 5"2' with Aurelius who refused to accept anywhere besides a Beta position (all except alpha that is) in their mixed pack. When at full height and on all fours the Grimm's head was almost level with Harry's shoulders

Close behind Harry was Coran. He stood about 6"5 with a wolf familiar slightly smaller than Aurelius. Behind him was Semele, the newest member to their hunting party. He lacked brains but he was strong. He had a Spotted Hyena as a familiar, who was much like his owner, bulky but dumb.

Everyone slowed when they approached the clearing in the forest; looking past the thin trees they saw a group of deer –about 8 in total- grazing. Adoni looked to Harry and Coran and motioned for them to go one way, while he and Semele went the other.

Harry led Coran about a quarter of the way around the circular clearing; he knew the other 2 were directly across from them. Harry looked at Coran, who was looking anxious to start the hunt and gave him a nod. A huge smile appeared on Coran's face and his body slowly shifted into that of a large Grey Wolf, about the same size as the one that followed close behind him.

Harry himself went through his own transformation. He looked like a slightly smaller version of Aurelius; except his eyes stayed their emerald colour; black scales appeared under his eyes and on his forearms and the famous lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

They moved forwards, shoulders hunched towards the clearing. The deer still peaceful in the clearing, that is until a large Hyena came barrelling out of the forest on the other side followed by 2 mountain lions that looked beyond pissed, the second hyena looking dejected as it came tripping out of the woods.

The deer became alert as soon as the thumping of paws was heard. It was time to move.

Harry and Aurelius were out of the forest in seconds, ignoring the hyena and trying to get the slowest doe at the end of the small herd away for the rest. Coran came up behind him and barked, telling him that he could move to flank her side.

His strides became longer as he sped up, he could sense that Aurelius was doing the same on her other side. To busy concentrating on a way to take the doe down he didn't notice the hyena coming from his other side.

He only noticed when he was budged, the hyena barking, telling him to get out of the way. Harry growled and nipped at the dumb animal. It was not Semele; he was still lying by the trees, looking worse and worse with every wrong move his familiar made.

The Hyena fell back at once, but only after he attempted to bite back and missed.

Harry's concentration was back to the deer, which was slowing down. A limp in its left hind was becoming known. Harry let out a sharp Bark; this was the sign to take it down. Aurelius and Harry's aim was the sides. They started biting at the sides while the two wolves in the back did the same to the legs, aiming for the left and only doing minor to the right.

Adoni came up on Harry's side and Harry slowed, letting the alpha get closer to the neck of the doe. It was done after that. Adoni went for the neck and the deer fell forwards, doing a flip as it went down. It only took a minute for it to finally die bleeding out from all the wounds inflicted upon it.

With the hunt completed the wizards transformed back and that was when fighting started.

"You useless piece of shit!" Coran yelled as he approached the Hyena; Semele running towards them, trying to get there before Coran tried to hurt his familiar. Adoni was faster though and came between the three. "Calm down Coran."

"You saw that though! That is the third hunt that the beast has tried to take control of! Semele didn't even try to stop him this time. Damian could have-"

"Enough! I am aware of what happened and Damian can take care of himself, he proved that when he took down that bear alone last month. As for the rest of this matter, it is not yours to handle. It is mine, or if I so choose, Damian's. Do _not,_ try to interfere."

Adoni looked to Semele. "I think that it is time you and your Familiar got to know each other better, your communication is lacking and I will not have you messing up another hunt."

Semele nodded, head still bowed in shame. With that taken care of the four men worked on dividing the meat with Adoni getting first pick, than Harry, Coran and last Semele. They sat and ate in silence, the only conversations going on were between animagus and familiar; they headed back to the village in silence after, each contemplating their own thoughts.

As they grew closer and the sounds of the village reached their ears they discussed when the next meeting for their hunt would be. Once the village came in sight however, they saw all the people crowded around the center, as if examining some new artifact.

Harry grew more uneasy as they grew closer and saw pale blond hair in the center of the circle.

"They said they were looking for one 'Harry Potter'…" Said a very old woman with big eyes and a large owl perched on her shoulders.

"The ladies have been trying to keep them distracted until you four returned, Damian what shall you do?"

Harry looked to the woman, taking a deep breath in. "I said when you all found out that if I bring any trouble I would deal with it myself so I guess I have no choice right." He let out an uneasy chuckle.

The old woman nodded. "Just make sure your still in one piece, my husband is coming to your cottage later."

Harry nodded. "Aurelius, let's go."

The Grimm followed his master through the crowd of people, growling if anyone –human or animal- came to close them. As they approached Harry almost laughed at the sight of Lucius and Draco Malfoy trying to be calm and composed with 5 girls and their familiars surrounding and obsessing over them.

"Annabel, thank you for the distraction but were back." Harry said to the ring leader of the woman, who was wife to Adoni.

"Well thank god, if I had to say one more thing about how _dignified_ these guys look I swear I would have blown chunks."

Everyone around the circle laughed, as the Malfoy's looked as shocked as a Malfoy could obviously not expecting what had just been said. The girls walked away and carried on with their activities from before the two disturbed the village, leaving Harry and Aurelius in the now closed circle with the two Malfoy's.

Harry nodded at both of them. "Mr. Malfoy, Mini Malfoy How have the two of you been since every witch and wizard in Britain has become Voldemort's bitch."

"Why you insolent little-"

"Enough Draco, Mr. Potter we have been sent by our lord to bring you to him." Lucius became stayed official with his son seething beside him.

Harry growled, "He expects me to go back? He forced me to give up my entire life for those of my friends and now he wants me to come back? I think not Malfoy, How do I know that once I step back in in Britain someone won't be harmed?"

Lucius chuckled. "So you have kept your promise than? You have really stayed away from the wizarding world? I can't say I'm shocked, but it is nice to know you are reliable boy. Now I have business to attend to so if you will be coming along-"

"Not so fast Malfoy, I refuse to go until I know what is going on. Also I have my own business to attend, if you would like to come to my cottage, we will talk there. If not then tell your _Master_ I'm sorry, but to come get me himself."

Harry turned and began to walk, the circle of people splitting as he did so. "If you are coming hurry, I'm not going to wait for you."

The two blonds talked for a few seconds before both agreeing to stay, for if they went to Voldemort with these results they would not live so see another day.

They met up with Harry at the edge of the houses, which led down a small but noticeable path. He was conversing with Aurelius in his mind.

'_You get tall bland and ugly, I get short blond and ugly.' H_arry joked.

'_Why not make them walk, Master? They look like they could use it'. _Aurelius said back, casting a mocking glance at the two men approaching.

Harry laughed. "I would prefer them to arrive in less than an hour! Plus I think it would be best if they arrived in one piece, remember the bear?" He said out loud trying to unsettle the well composed men. It was working.

The Grimm barked. _'It is only a fifteen minute walk and that bear was on the brink of starvation.'_

Harry stuck out his tongue. 'It's _still better to arrive at the same time, than having to wait for them.'_

Aurelius growled. _'Fine, but this is the only time I will allow a human besides yourself treat me like some sort of horse.'_

"Ok Malfoy senior, on the Grimm."

Lucius Looked to Harry. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"Get, on. The Grimm." He said slower and louder, as if the man was going deaf.

"I heard you, but-"

"Just get on the dog! Junior…as wrong as this is your ridding on me."

Draco sneered. "You're crazy Potter if you think you can lift me."

Harry rolled his eyes before letting his transformation take hold, naturally shifting him to this dog like state.

Harry barked at the two men beckoning them to hurry up. The two men awkwardly climbed atop the two Grimm's backs and held on for dear life as the two trotted their way to Harry's forest home.

When they came into view of the cottage Aurelius quickly halted and sat; causing Lucius to fall, but to the Grimm's dislike he landed on his feet.

Harry on the other hand, walked to the door, before looking to the younger Malfoy and growling. Once he got off, Harry transformed back into his human form before opening the door to the cottage and walking in with Aurelius close behind, neither worrying about the two men outside.

Harry set up the area he used as an eating room by putting a few fur mats on the table and pulling out glass jars from the cupboards and putting them on the counter, each containing some sort of herb or medicine. Aurelius sat in the corner and the two men were about to walk in the room, before getting barked at; they halted and Harry addressed them. "The next room over is the sitting room, wait for me there I will be done soon."

Draco was about to rant but Lucius pushed him from the doorway. "Hurry up Mr. Potter we don't have all day."

Harry merely rolled his eyes as he set up different medicinal herbs and different kinds of muggle medicines and wizards' potions on the counter, he tried to avoid the use of medicine, and it was usually used for last resorts. He stood still for a second; going over a list of everything he had set out. It didn't take long for Aurelius to stalk over to him and give him a questioning look.

'_You tell me to be nice, now you are the one stalling. Let us go into the room and rid ourselves of those troublesome wizards, shall we?'_

Harry nodded and sighed. He had spent 2 years forcing himself not to contact anybody from the wizarding Britain, and here the two of them were sent straight from the man who destroyed his life.

Harry let Aurelius lead the way into the sitting room, allowing him time to compose himself. He sighed as he entered the room and found the two men standing near the window of the cottage. Harry went to the far side of the room and sat down on the very large bear pelt covered couch, Aurelius sitting down beside the furniture, watching the two other wizards intently.

"Shall we get this started gentlemen? I am going to get very busy soon, so try to make it quick." Harry said, calm and composed.

Lucius got straight down to business. "As much as I could truly care less Potter, I am sorry for this…rather unexpected visit. I assure you however we would not be here if we had a choice.

"The Dark Lord wishes for you to return to Britain with us."

Harry was about to lash out but Lucius' firm voice halted his thoughts. "Your friends will not be harmed in your return and if you do as you're asked The Dark Lord says he is willing to withdraw your ban from entering magical British soil permanently."

Harry clenched his fists together in frustration. "And if I say no?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"That's simple. After all with no wand, do you really stand a chance against two wizards?"

As Lucius spoke, Draco drew his wand taking a step forwards.

Harry however hardly thought it was a threat though, and gave a small chuckle. "I am not as useless as you think I am. Two years away gave me plenty of time to learn some new tricks."

As he said this he lifted a hand as if her were catching an object before a small stone shot into his hand. "Wandless magic isn't so hard; for the right person anyways." Hearing the silence that followed, Harry spoke again. "What does Voldemort want with me? You wouldn't be here if he just wanted to say 'sorry'."

Draco scorned. "The Dark Lord will tell you what he wants when we get to the ministry, until then you will know nothing."

"Oh come now Draco, Mr. Potter can know some of the story." Lucius said taking a few steps towards Harry.

"First off Harry, are you aware of the way the Dark Lord has chosen to run the ministry?"

Harry nodded stiffly. "It's not too hard to get an owl willing to go get a paper."

"Yes, that is true. With the Dark Lord running the ministry surprisingly better than any of our previous ministers there is a large group of people who greatly respect and appreciate him."

"Ha! I would too if he gave up the whole 'kill the Muggleborns and let only Purebloods rule' campaign sooner."

"Yes well while the Dark Lord himself isn't too popular with some people, and they have begun to build a resistance group?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I want to know where this is going, but what does this have to do with me."

"The 'leader' of this group is saying you are the true leader, giving your orders from a different country."

A silence hung in the room for a few moments before a knock on the door sent Harry and Aurelius to their feet. Harry stopped at the doorway to the sitting room before he left though. "This will only take about an hour you said you had business to attend to if you want you can come back later." He left to answer the door after that.

Lucius sighed and cast a quick tempus. "Draco, stay here I have a meeting to get to and don't want Potter to run off on us."

Draco nodded. "Of course father."

"And Draco, try not to lose your temper."

With that said Lucius apperated away, leaving Draco to wait for Harry. Draco sighed, the world hated him.

* * *

Good? Bad? Long? Tell me! Please reveiw!


End file.
